


Machamp at the Bitch

by oofoe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fisting, Interspecies, Mind Break, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Ryona, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex, brutal sex, excessive cum, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Jessie gets fucked on stage and then fisted up the ass by a Machamp, displaying elasticity and resilience unlike any woman before her. Commissioned by anonymous.





	Machamp at the Bitch

This was humiliating. Honestly, a  _proud_  and  _very successful_  (she swears) member of the fabulous  _Team Rocket_  reduced to selling her body for money to fund their next convoluted Pokémon-shaped giant robot? It was absurd! And yet, there she was, the young and beautiful Jessie, in a slutty string bikini that was so thin it couldn’t even completely cover her nipples, slutty makeup, and fishnets that were  _really_  uncomfortable, especially with the fuck-me heels she was wearing, standing on a stage in a crowded, underground club, waiting to get fucked senseless by a Pokémon. She couldn’t believe she’d been talked into it.

 

But still, if it meant getting to steal Pikachu, it was more than worth it. Probably. Possibly.

 

Her attention was caught by the MC’s voice introducing her to the crowd, a hundred or so schlubby men, as spotlights pointed right at her. “Ladies (?) and Gentlemen, the Sultry Gardevoir Gentlemon Club is  _proud_  to present its newest addition to our family, Miss Jessebella Rockette!”

 

A fake name. It was foolproof, nobody would ever be able to suss out her true identity.

 

The crowd cheered, hollered, clapped. Several shouted commands, ranging from “Spread that asshole!” to “Show us your feet!” to “Come suck my dick!” You know, the usual stuff. They began to grow quiet, however, as the spotlights reoriented themselves to illuminate the large curtain at the back of the stage, teasing the entrance of her ‘partner’ for the evening.

 

“And now, give a hand to our world renowned bitchbreaker, or he’ll give you  _four_! That’s right, he’s back from his tour across Kalos, and just as pent up and pissed off as ever! The one, the only,  _Machaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamp_!”

 

One and only? That’s just false advertising. There’s  _lots_  of Machamps out there.

 

Now, the average height for a Machamp is 1.6 meters, or 5’3”. That’s around Jessie’s height. So, when the curtains parted just enough to allow onto the stage a hulking, 8 foot tall brute of a Pokémon, with a furious, pupiless look in his eye and a cock swinging between his legs that reached past his knee while still  _soft_ , she was surprised. She was  _also_  surprised when the monstrous mutant Machamp charged towards her at full speed, fast enough that she couldn’t react before it reached her.

 

In a single, smooth yet  _intimidating_ motion, he had a hand on each of her limbs, and was lifting her up into the air like she weighed nothing at all. “H-hey, big guy,” she muttered, as if she had a chance in hell of reasoning with her new beau. “Why d-don’t we, uh, take it slow? It  _is_  our f-first date, after all…” All the while, her legs were being spread and her cunt positioned right over his meaty bitchbreaking Pokédick.

 

Machamp reacted by roaring his name in her face, enough spit and breathe hitting her to smear her eyeshadow, before placing his suddenly  _very_  erect cock tip-first against her unprotected womanhood.

 

She glanced down just long enough to see what she was in for, and she was  _terrified._ The head of this thing’s cock was as big as her fist and not  _nearly_  as nicely manicured, and his bulging, baseball bat-thick shaft was pulsing with raw sexual power. The slightest  _twitch_  of that monster grazing against her clit felt like she somebody fired a gun at her crotch. Turns out  _every_  muscle in Machamp’s body is overflowing with monstrous strength…

 

The announcer returned. “On your mark…”

 

Jessie looked around for help, in vain. “W-wait, can’t we start with like, a Marill or something?”

 

“Get set!”

 

“C-C’mon, at least give me some lube!”

 

“ _Go!_ ”

 

Machamp followed the command like the well-trained cunt destroyer he was, and wrenched the captive Jessie downwards at approximately the speed of an airplane taking off, causing the entire length of his harder-than-concrete ramrod, from the glans all the way to the base, to get swallowed up by Jessie’s pussy so quickly and so easily that it was almost like the thing  _wasn’t_ a cock far bigger than any human was ever meant to have inserted into them. It certainly didn’t  _feel_  quick or easy to Jessie, however, as she let out a guttural, shrill  _shriek_  that was a mix of both the pain of something so impossibly massive forcing itself inside her all at once, and  _intense,_  mind-numbing  _pleasure_  as the Machamp made her cum like a whore just from  _sticking his dick_  in her.

 

When the announcer called him a ‘Bitchbreaker’, he wasn’t exaggerating. Machamp had managed to make her cum, complete with a pitiful stream of pussy juice squirting from her cunt onto his abs, in a single thrust. Maybe it was the size of it, or the slightly curved shape, or the raw  _shock_  of something that size violating her so swiftly… whatever it was, it worked.

 

She almost, in her post-orgasmic haze, forgot that it wasn’t even  _remotely close_  to being over.

 

Machamp, using two hand sot hold her hips and one to hold one of her legs, began pumping her up and down on his shaft in tandem with thrusting his hips in a lewd rhythm. The result was Jessie getting used similarly to a cheap Poképussy you’d buy in a back alley sex shop, treated like a literal toy instead of a living thing. It was clear that was how Machamp thought of her, too, considering the viciousness with which he was slamfucking her. His hips smashing against her thighs make a thunderous, wet  _smacking_  sound, followed shortly each time by the slightly less loud but no less brutal sound of his enormous, broiling nuts slapping against her ass. Adding to the cacophony was Jessie’s own warbling, unintelligent moans and squeaks, her ability to form coherent words having been plowed through just as easily as her cervix was. Speaking of which, Machamp’s cockhead was slamming into the far wall of Jessie’s uterus like it was a pro boxer, and her womb was a punching bag that owed him money. The outline of his dick was  _visibly bulging_  from her belly with each thrust. And it was only going to get rougher.

 

The crowd was cheering and taking pictures of the live sodomization occuring before them, having gotten  _more_  than their money’s worth in their opinion. The girl was already pretty damn hot, after all, with that ass that doesn’t quit and those long legs, so seeing her get fucked to hell and back by a cock as thick as an Alolan Exeggutor’s trunk was icing on the cake.

 

About ten minutes into their session, Machamp decided to have a little extra fun. He used his free hand to reach around and hold her back, propping her up just enough for him to lean forward a bit and begin sucking on her tit. Like everything he did, though, he put far too much strength into it, suckling her nipple so hard it would  _certainly_  end up leaving bruises.

 

Not that Jessie cared, as at this point her mind had been so muddled and crosswired by the ruinous cunt-busting that she could no longer distinguish between pain and pleasure. Any sensation, good or bad, made her feel  _amazing_ , so she welcomed the brutal breastfeeding with a blissful cry of  _“Yes, yes!”_ , the first human word she’d used since the fucking began. To emphasize the cries, she came again, vaginal muscles straining to contract even the slightest amount around the penis stretching them out.

 

Machamp removed his hand from her back, the force of him sucking her tit being enough to keep her half-upright by itself. With his now-free-once-again hand, he slipped a finger into her asshole, which had been suitably lubricated by the litres of pussy juice flowing from her overtaxed snatch.

 

She bit her lip and moaned at the digit’s intrusion on her most filthy, most untouched area. She’d never experimented with buttstuff before, not even by herself… and here she was, letting a fucking  _Pokémon_ stick a finger as thick as a Weedle up her ass. If only her mother could see her now.

 

After another couple minutes, the Machamp roared his name again, before Giga Impacting his cock as far into Jessie as it could fit without causing permanent damage. Jessie came on that cock like the bitch she was with a loud, rapturous yell, and Machamp reciprocated by wrapping its arms around her tight, holding her in place as he prepared to unload his seed inside of her.

 

Machamp was in a constant state of rut, kept that way by a special drug the club injected him with every night, so his semen production was on overdrive. Though it took a bit to get all the way up his shaft, the cum was  _flooding_  towards freedom. Jessie could _feel_  the jizz traveling up Machamp’s cock, and was absolutely delighted when, with a grunt, he unleashed his pent-up reproductive material into her deepest innards, filling her womb like a water balloon with his slimy,  _hot_  nut. If his dick wasn’t so thick as to form an airtight seal against her pussy lips, it would have overflowed out of her within seconds, there was so much. Since it had nowhere to go, however, it settled for making some extra room for itself, causing her stomach to bulge and expand until she looked to be about halfway through a pregnancy.

 

After a moment of rest, during which Jessie orgasmed yet again from the sheer feeling of being so utterly  _stuffed full_  of powerful Pokémon semen, Machamp pulled her off his dick as quickly and abruptly as he’d forced her on.

 

Jessie was confused, and disappointed, as she fell to the ground, into a puddle of her own juices and Machamp’s cum, which was now flowing out of her gaping, twitching womanhood like a tipped over barrel of white, steaming oil.

 

She didn’t get a chance to ask why he’d stopped, however, before he flipped her over. Now on her knees, she felt one of Machamp’s strong hands forcing her face down into the mixed puddle of cum and pussy juice, and another two each grabbing a handful of her huge, soft ass. She moaned, hoping this would mean what she thought it did-- that Machamp was going to fuck her  _ass_ , too.

 

She wouldn’t be that lucky, unfortunately.

 

She felt a finger prod against the tight ring of her asshole. Then it slipped in. Then another. She yowled like a dog whose tail had been stepped on when the third forced her back door to stretch enough to accommodate it. By the time the fourth was in, she was crying, and still cumming despite it all. Then, the thumb. All of Machamp’s fingers had swiftly, surgically,  _painfully_  forced themselves into her rectum, where the Superpower Pokémon proceeded to draw them towards his palm, in the form of a fist.

 

Then he got serious.

 

With the same ferocity and speed as he’d fucked her pussy, Machamp fisted her ass like an industrial machine, but like, one that was made to fist peoples’ asses. Jessie was past moaning, past screaming, even-- the sound that came from her mouth was something akin to a sexual death rattle, muffled by her mouth being submerged in the puddle of genital discharge.

 

Machamp didn’t appreciate her perceived lack of enthusiasm, however, and acted to fix it. Gripping her long, long hair in one of his hands, he yanked her head back  _hard_ , lifting her chest off the ground in the process. This caused her noises to take on some semblance of coming from a living thing again, now evolving back into debased, feral grunts and squeals of ecstacy.

 

Two men had walked onto the stage, by this point. They worked for the club-- their presence was a legal requirement, there to stop things if anything went wrong. Though, honestly, they were liable to make things even more degenerate if push came to shove.

 

Now, Machamp had lifted Jessie off the ground completely, jerking her up and down in the air on his forearm like a twisted, life-sized hand puppet. With each thrust of his fist upwards and her body downwards, he managed to force another inch or so of his arm up her ass, each time eliciting a cheer from the audience. The act of her being fist had the rather amusing side effect of forcing out litres of his jizz from her cunt each time he thrust back in, like her body was a hand soap dispenser. One that you had to fist, I guess.

 

However, he eventually hit an obstacle, of sorts. That is to say, she didn’t have enough real estate in her large intestine to fit the rest of his arm in before it began to curve, meaning there was realistically no way to proceed further up her digestive tract without violating at least  _one_  law of physics, and pretty much  _every_  law of anatomy. But by Arceus, he could  _try_.

 

Gripping her ankles, Machmap pulled her down  _hard_ , like he was trying to fit his hand into an abnormally stubborn glove. The outline of his fist was visible on her stomach at this point, reaching just above her navel at the deepest it could reach. It wasn’t ever visible for more than a fraction of a second at a time, however, as he’d picked up the pace with which he was ruining her shitpipe to a blinding speed. He was jackhammering himself two-thirds of the way down to his elbow at this point, and still he wasn’t satisfied.

 

The two gentlemen on stage decided to step in.

Realizing that they were approaching, Machamp obediently ceased his amateur colonoscopy, releasing Jessie’s legs and lowering his fisting arm to his side, which allowed Jessie to slide off of his extremity and land on her face on the stage below, her ruined asshole letting out a loud, humiliating sputtering sound once Machamp’s grool-soaked fist popped free.

 

The two men got to work immediately, getting Jessie back in the ‘face-down-ass-up’ position before Machamp. With a pair of gloved hands, they each gripped one end of her gaping, swollen anus and spread, giving Machamp a clear view all the way up to the still fist shaped crater he’d formed at the end of her rectum.

 

The crowd was chanting now, their desires clear. In their many voices, they cried out a single command to Machamp. “ _Mach Punch! Mach Punch! Mach Punch!_ ”

 

Well, their wish was his command. With a movement faster than the eye could perceive, Machamp’s fist impaled Jessie up the asshole hard enough to shake the building. His hand’s outline was visible between her breasts by now, and he’d easily lifted the two attendants trying to hold her down off the ground. The crowd lost their goddamn minds as Jessie, foaming out the mouth and babbling like an infant, pitifully released a weak stream of piss from her twitching, orgasming crotch.

 

Machamp roared victoriously as he continued to violently punchfuck her, her asshole now being stretched around his bicep when he bottomed out.

 

Jessie, after regaining higher brain function about three days later, would consider the night to be a turning point in her life. Who knew she could make money so easily, and have so much fun doing it? She got twenty  _whole dollars_  for one measly continuous twelve-hour show with Machamp, and she even got to take home all the leftover jizz from the floor to drink later! This was the best sidegig a girl like her could ask for.


End file.
